


Lustereczko, lustereczko (zima może poczekać)

by juana_a



Series: Słodko-gorzki koniec [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Magic, Sibling Incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wielka Brytania, XIV wiek. W świecie czarodziejów o wpływy walczą rody Starków i Lannisterów. A tymczasem w Hogwarcie ich dzieci...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustereczko, lustereczko (zima może poczekać)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mirror, mirror (winter can wait)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554208) by [juana_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a)



> Istenieje szansa, że ten fik zamieni się w serię kiedyś.  
> Tytuł zawdzięczam piosence _Winter_ Tori Amos.  
>  Napisane na Fikaton 12 na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).

Kiedy palce Lorasa zaciskają się w powietrzu, o milimetry mijając Złoty Znicz, przez stadion przetacza się jęk zawodu, który zaraz potem zostaje zagłuszony przez wrzaski triumfujących Krukonów. Margaery z gracją wymija brata i łapie znicz.

— Przepraszam, źle wyliczyłem odległość i balans! Każdemu się zdarza — broni się później Loras, najlepszy szukający w historii Hogwartu.

Sansa jest prawie pewna, że zrobił to specjalnie, a jej bracia zdają się podzielać jej zdanie. Zaciska mocno palce na łodyżce róży, którą Loras dał jej przed meczem, zastanawiając się, co zrobi Robb. Ale on tylko kręci głową i przyspieszając, odlatuje w stronę szatni.

*

Pokój wspólny jest cichy, ciemny, oświetlony jedynie ogniem z kominka, i pusty, jeśli nie liczyć ich dwóch i burego kota prującego w kącie czyjąś koszulę. Przez uchylone okno wpada zimne, jesienne powietrze, roznosząc po pomieszczeniu zapach pierwszego śniegu.

— Zima nadchodzi — szepcze Robb i drży, kiedy język Jona trafia na to czułe miejsce pod jego prawym uchem.

Schowana za kamienną poręczą schodów Sansa wzdycha cicho, zamyka oczy i udaje, że nie słucha.

*

Następnego dnia przesypia śniadanie i spóźnia się na eliksiry.

*

Zima przyszła, jak zapowiedział Robb poprzedniej nocy, otulając szkolne błonia delikatnym płaszczem świeżego śniegu.

— Musisz wyobrazić sobie śnieg i delikatnie potrząsnąć różdżką, jakbyś chciała go z niej zsypać — Sansa wyjaśnia Margaery. — Naprawdę Renly nie uczył was tego na Zaklęciach w zeszłym roku?

Śmiech Margaery jest prawie magiczny, czysty i dźwięczny, tak ciepły, że mijający ich uczniowie zerkają na nie z uśmiechami na twarzy. Margaery potrząsa przecząco głową.

— W zeszłym roku Renly nie za bardzo potrafił myśleć o czymkolwiek poza kolejną randką z moim bratem — mówi i wyjmuje różdżkę zza paska. Delikatnie potrząsa nadgarstkiem. Wiatr porywa wyczarowany przez nią śnieg do tańca i plącze Sansie włosy.

*

— Chciałabym, żeby Dama tu była — mówi pewnego wieczoru Sansa.

Siedzi na dywanie przed kominkiem, oparta o nogi Robba, różdżką wyczarowując bańki mydlane w kształcie małych wilkorów, które potem gonią się wesoło po pokoju wspólnym, wzbudzając na przemian irytację, rozbawienie i piski zachwytu.

— Tylko sowy, koty i ropuchy, wiesz przecież — odpowiada Robb, głaszcząc ją po włosach, a drugą ręką dopisując coś do swojego referatu na historię magii.

Sansa zamyka oczy i w swoim śnie jest Damą.

*

— Co ty w nim widzisz? — pyta Robb następnego wieczoru.

Jej pokój rozświetlają dziesiątki małych, niebieskich ogników. Robb siedzi na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i bezmyślnie bawi się różdżką. Sansa odwraca się od lustra, ale Robb nie zauważa jej pełnego dezaprobaty spojrzenia, więc Jon delikatnie wyjmuje różdżkę z jego rąk i chowa ją za pasek.

— Sansa, co ty w nim widzisz? — Robb powtarza pytanie, tym razem bardziej dobitnie i Sansa odwraca wzrok. 

Robb musiał ją widzieć rozmawiającą z Joffreyem, kiedy razem z Jonem wracali z treningu Quidditcha. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy zadaje jej to pytanie. Robb bardziej niż ktokolwiek kogo Sansa zna, nie znosi Joffreya i nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy dookoła dają zwieść jego urokowi. Czasami Sansie wydaje się, że wie, o czym mówi jej brat, że dostrzega przebłyski okrucieństwa pod maską uprzejmości, ale zamyka wówczas oczy i powtarza sobie, że to tylko złudzenie. W jej towarzystwie Joffrey zawsze jest idealnym księciem, czaruje ją słodkimi słówkami i delikatnymi pocałunkami, obsypuje prezentami. Dzisiaj podarował jej aksamitny futerał na różdżkę, a trzy dni wcześniej wysadzaną rubinami srebrną szczotkę, którą zaczarował tak, żeby sama rozczesywała jej włosy.

Kiedy Robb po raz kolejny powtarza pytanie, Sansa wzrusza ramionami.

— Pewnego dnia mogę być królową. To wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek marzyłam.

*

— Bran już nigdy nie będzie chodził — mówi Robb i przełyka ślinę. Jego palce zaciskają się na pergaminie, mnąc go głośno.— Ojciec pisze, że próbowali już wszystkiego: zaklęć, eliksirów, wód z magicznych źródeł w Chinach. Najlepsi uzdrowiciele zgadzają się, że to robota czarnej magii i skutki zaklęcia są nieodwracalne.

Przy stole zapada cisza, bo nikt nie wie, co powiedzieć. Przecież są przyzwyczajeni, że za pomocą magii mogą naprawić wszystko.

*

Niewiele później Robb daje się sprowokować Joffreyowi. Zaklęcia latają po całym holu, odbijając się od kamiennych murów, posągów i lśniących zbroi. Uczniowie przemykają do Wielkiej Sali, lawirując między wypełniającymi powietrze kolorowymi iskrami. 

Slytherin traci tego wieczoru pięćdziesiąt punktów, Gryffindor sześćdziesiąt, bo Jon nie mógł przecież stać bezczynnie, prawda? Nikt nie jest specjalnie zdziwiony, że Joffrey spędza trzy dni w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. W końcu Robb zawsze był najlepszy w Obronie przed Czarną Magią.

*

Przez kolejny tydzień Sansa prawie nie widuje braci, którzy więcej czasu spędzają na szlabanie, czyszcząc kociołki i fiolki w sali eliksirów niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Poza tym, Sansa ich unika, zwłaszcza Robba i kolejnej rozmowy o tym, że Joffrey nie jest dla niej odpowiedni. Jego zdanie nie ma przecież znaczenia. Są zaręczeni i się kochają. Prawda?

*

Zima przychodzi na dobre kilka dni później. Śnieg otula zamkowe błonia miękką pierzynką i świat wygląda jak zaczarowany. Sansa czuje, jak cała jej złość natychmiast się ulatnia. Nagle chce znaleźć Robba, Jona, Margaery i Lorasa, żeby razem z nimi zacisnąć różdżki w otulonych rękawiczkami dłoniach i zbudować magiczny fort, Winterfell albo Wysogród, w którym będą mogli zaplanować strategię i po raz trzeci z rzędu wygrać tradycyjną Bitwę o Puchar Dyrektora Hogwartu.

Zakłada swój błękitny, podbity białym futrem płaszcz, który tak podobał się królowej i biegnie na poszukiwania.

*

Ich fort jest najdziwniejszym zamkiem, jaki Sansa kiedykolwiek widziała, skrzyżowanie Winterfell, Wysogrodu i Hogwartu. Ale taktyka Robba jak zwykle nie zawodzi i ich burza śnieżna odwraca uwagę wszystkich uczestników, pozwalając im na wypuszczenie śnieżnych rycerzy z zamku. Pomiędzy śnieżnymi końmi biegną trzy śnieżne wilkory, siejąc większe spustoszenie w szeregach wrogów niż śnieżne miecze ich śnieżnych rycerzy.

Kiedy kolejne drużyny poddają się głośno, Jon łapie Robba za rękaw i ciągnie go w dół, za jedną z wież Wysogrodu, przyciska go do lodowej ściany i całuje, jakby czekał na to od tygodni.

*

— Bran pisze, że rodzice znowu pokłócili się Lannisterami — relacjonuje cicho Jon, wrzucając list do kominka.

Robb kiwa powoli głową i pociera skronie palcami. Jest zmęczony, Sansa widzi ciemne cienie pod jego oczami i papierowo bladą, wysuszoną skórą. Podejrzewa, że Robb wie o wiele więcej, niż im mówi.

— Joffrey mówi, że będzie z tego wojna — dodaje Sansa cicho i drży, kiedy Robb odpowiada:

— Ten jeden raz może mieć rację.


End file.
